Opposites: Outtakes
by letitbe54
Summary: "She's my lover, and she's mine." A look into the physical side of Carlisle and Esme's relationship in the story 'Opposites'. Rated M for lot's of lemons. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**First outtake from Opposites is from chapter four, hope you enjoy! Please review for another!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Carlisle POV**

"Carlisle, baby, come here," my lover called from a rack of corsets. "Which one do you like?" she asked, holding up a light purple ribbon corset and a black leather buckle corset.

"Hmm…You know I don't think I can make up my mind without seeing you in them…" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the dressing rooms.

Rosalie tossed me the other things Esme had picked out, "please have a little less fun then you did last time," Rosalie warned, throwing Esme an accusing glare.

"No promises," my wife said as we shut the door.

She turned around to face me, her eyes mischievous. She grinned widely and pushed me into a seat situated in the corner. The soft light from the chandelier glinted off the tall mirrors, casting a strange glow over my wife who was struggling with the zipper on her dress, her fingers pulling at the fabric with obvious desperation.

"Fuck…" she murmured as the little piece of metal finally gave way, uncovering her milky white skin. She tugged the blue material down her body, revealing her shapely form. I could feel the strain in my pants grow as she walked over to me, her hips swaying erotically, the red lace trying to contain her curves.

I reached out for her, but she swatted me away. "This is my game," she reminded me with a stern tone, stroking a hand down my chest. I made a move to remove the offensive shirt, but she stopped me again, this time with a hiss, "Not yet."

I moaned as she straddled my hips, increasing the friction in my pants. Her lips met mine with a sudden ferocity that was common in Esme's lovemaking. She liked it rough. She granted my tongue permission, allowing me to trace the outline of her teeth and lips. We struggled for dominance, our moans becoming more and more sensual. I pulled at her lace panties, wanting nothing more than to bury myself in her heat, but I knew she wouldn't let me. Or at least not right now.

I felt her lips turn into a grimace as she pulled away from me, her eyes sharp and dangerous. She stood up, her breasts quaking in her bra, the flesh trying to escape their confines. She tapped me on the shoulder lightly and walked over to the stack of lingerie, her hands picking through the items carefully. She grasped a cute baby blue bra in her hands, searching for the matching thong with ecstatic eyes.

"I saw you grinning when I picked up this one," Esme said, holding the set up. My eyes glazed over with lust, leaving me speechless. I nodded quickly and she laughed.

"Well, if you like it so much should I even try them on?" she questioned, holding them up to her body and frowning slightly.

I adjusted my pants, my need for my wife growing quickly. "Yes," I croaked, eyeing her pouty lips with passion.

"Fine, turn around," she said, flicking her wrist.

"Turn around? I'm your husband, I see you naked on a daily basis," I reminded her as I unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt.

Her eyes widened in mock surprise, "Carlisle Cullen, how could you say such a thing? I'm _not _married to you…how could you steal a woman's decency like that? Spying on me, what a bad boy…" she said, swirling a finger over the red lace of her panties.

So she wants to play a game, once again very common for Esme. She's a sucker for role play of any sort, even in a dressing room in the middle of a store. My wife has no shame, much to my delight.

I decided to play along, to keep her happy, "My fault, Ms. Platt," I said, using her maiden name, "Sometimes I say the most ridiculous things," I assured her, earning me a smug grin.

"Uh huh," she said, flicking her wrist again. I turned slightly and placed a hand over my eyes. "No peeking, Mr. Cullen."

I chuckled lightly, but kept my eyes shut. The sound of silk and lace being shrugged and pulled off made my hand move to my crotch, desperately wanting some type of friction.

"Mr. Cullen, that's not a very gentlemanly thing to do," Esme warned her voice clear and stern.

I growled and, with much trouble, pulled my hand away from my pants, wishing she would stop teasing me and give me what I want.

"Open," she commanded. I did as she told, mesmerized by the image I saw.

Esme stood there, one hand cupping her breast and the other tangled in her caramel locks. The blue lace, complete with cute pink polka-dots, reminded me of some sort of doll, her skin the perfect shade of porcelain, completing the look. If she weren't in such an erotic pose I would have called her the pinnacle of innocence, a virgin about to lose her naivety. She looked so young, almost reminding me of a teenager; though once I really focused I realized that no teenager could possibly possess such a _womanly_ figure. Her hips were soft and wide, perfect for child bearing, which she had done numerous times in her human past. Her thighs were creamy, her calves shapely, and her breasts large and full. I could smell her arousal, the musky scent wafting through the room, signaling she wanted me just as much as I want her.

"I know we aren't married or even dating," she said, elaborating on the story she had made up, "But I want you…do you want me?" she asked, her voice as pure as a child's despite what she was hinting at.

I coughed up a reply, my breath catching in my throat due to my heightened state.

"It's very unprofessional for a man like you to love a woman like me, you know," she ran her hands down her body, "Is your wife a little skinny thing? Is that why you came here, to see what a real woman looks like completely bare? Does she like to play games, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, walking towards me again.

So she wanted to be my affair, another regular occurrence. I think she likes it so much because at one time I really was her affair, but instead of me being married she was married. "No, she's nothing like you," I assured her, grabbing her legs and pulling her close.

I licked her creamy flesh, causing her to moan loudly, tilting her head back and squirming in my arms.

"She's just a girl, flat and sticklike. It was a business marriage, really, "I said, the actor in me coming out. I was always good at improv.

Her back arched as I licked up her thighs, the taste addicting, and the smell intoxicating. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Mr. Cullen. What can I do to make you happy?" she asked in-between moans of pleasure.

A smile grew on my face as I slid a finger under the string of her thong, electing a groan from Esme. I slid my hand down, feeling her wetness which had begun to seep through the lace, darkening the cloth.

"You know what I want," I told her, peeling the tiny garment off her and throwing it into the other corner. She mewled in need, her desire becoming apparent between her legs as she sat down on the floor, giving me a better view.

I shifted in my seat, my pants becoming increasingly and annoyingly uncomfortable. She giggled at my inconvenience, her laugh minx-like. I growled playfully and stood up, discarding my shirt and pants in a flash.

"Mhmm…your wife is one lucky lady," Esme said from her position below me.

"Not nearly as lucky as you," I assured her, picking her up by her arms like a misbehaving child. I held her hands together with one hand and undid her bra with the other, lavishing her breasts with my mouth. Her lungs filled with air as she gasped, surprised at my abruptness.

"Naughty…uhnn…boy," she moaned, trying to break away from her confines so her hands could travel south. Luckily for me, I'm much stronger than her and kept her imprisoned with my vise like grip.

"_I'm _naughty? You're the one letting a complete stranger ravish your luscious body in a dressing room," I reminded her, pulling at her pert nipples.

"Not for long…" she groaned, eyeing my boxers. A rather large tent had formed, much to my embarrassment. I shifted a bit, hoping to cover it up.

Esme giggled, but I silenced her with a sharp bite to the nipple, the tender flesh pink and sweet. I cupped her breast and leaned over so I could whisper in her ear seductively.

"Do you want me to turn you over that chair and take you right here and now, Ms. Platt?"

She writhed under me, her body trying to get the release I knew she wanted so badly. "Yes…" she moaned, her eyes black as night.

"I will, but first…" I thrust a few fingers into her awaiting core, relishing in the feel of her muscles clenching slightly. Her juices warmed my skin as I inserted another finger, curling it so it hit her favorite spot perfectly.

"God…Fuck…Carlisle, so ready," she whimpered quietly. "Please."

"You're going to cum for me first, baby, "I demanded. I leaned down slowly, lapping at her wetness before biting her clit tightly. Her hips bucked against me and her core clenched around my hand, drenching my fingers with venom. I let go of her hands, allowing her to move with her orgasm.

"FUCK!" she screamed, tossing wildly in my arms as her orgasm rolled over her. I loved her like this, when she really let go, her stress flowing like a river. Her eyes fell back as the pleasure engulfed her. Only I can do this, only I can make her feel this way. I'm her lover and she's mine.

I wasted no time in picking her up by her waist and bending her over the chair, her pale ass shaking invitingly. She placed her hands on the seat, allowing me better access.

"Come on, Carlisle, you know I recover quickly, let's get this show on the road," she said, raising her bum an inch higher.

I pulled my boxers off and thrust into her, enjoying the moans and grunts emitting from my wife. I grabbed her breasts, hanging on to them like reins as I rode her.

"Come on baby, yea flex those muscles, you know I can ride you all day long, "I reminded her, causing her to groan. While Esme has little to no power against her own orgasm, I can hold a hard-on for days, and sometimes I have to if Esme doesn't want it, which is rare but torturous.

I licked her back, loving her taste on my tongue. She moaned loudly and wiggled her ass, hoping to get me off I suppose. I thrust into her again, deeper then she was used to.

"Ughhh…Carliiisle…please, I need to cum…" she insisted, her arms weakening considerably.

"Well, milk me, baby," I pushed in and smacked my wife's ass. She moaned under me, her breathing sporadic and labored.

"You like that don't you? Come on, give your master what he wants," I prompted, smacking her rounded cheeks, twice on each side. Neither of us were strangers to the kink of BDSM, and much to the other coven members surprise Esme was usually the submissive. She once told me why she liked being the sub, saying, and I quote, "it's hard being a bitch all the time."

"We can't do this…ugh…all day," she groaned as I palmed her breast, squeezing it tightly.

"Quite the contrary, Ms. Platt, we can do this all _week. _Why on earth would Agent Provocateur kick out their biggest customers, especially when their doing something as harmless as trying on clothes?" I whispered in her ear. She growled and snapped at my mouth, her breath hot against my face.

"You're being very mean, Pet, you better straighten up, "I warned her, tapping her head sweetly. Her mouth curled in disgust as she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes dark with lust.

Her expression changed quickly though, going from repulsion to joy in a matter of seconds. She turned back around, her hair tumbling over her back in a sea of caramel. I couldn't help but wonder what my little mix had in store.

A moan escaped from my throat as I filled her to the hilt and pulled out, diving in after less than a second. She cried out, slamming her hand down on the chair, resulting in a large crack as the wood splintered. She whisked away the rubble, pushing herself against the wall with ease.

"Oh God, Carlisle…mmmnnhhh…ahhh…just a little more…" she moaned loudly, pushing her bum out further, causing me to take a step back. "You make your Pet feel _so _good Master," she reminded me, ending the sentence with a groan.

Ah, so she was going to try and milk me with her words. I moaned as her words went straight to my dick, making it twitch within her heat.

"Your Pet is ready, Master," she purred, grabbing one of my hands that had been playing with her nipple.

Her words are so sensual, so sexy, that I just have to let go. She knows how crazy she makes me when she calls herself, 'Pet'.

My body allows for a few more thrusts before it's ready to explode. I jerk away from my wife, shooting her back and butt with my load.

"Esme!" I screamed as pleasure shook my body.

She turned around, her teeth clenched and her fists balled. Cum dripped from her skin, pooling on the carpet. I would have to give them a generous tip before leaving. I pulled my eyes away from the ruined carpet to focus on my much distressed wife.

"You're such a fucking bastard!" she cried, "It wouldn't have been that hard to just let me have my release too, but no you had to go and pull out and shoot your shit all over my back like a fucking teenager!"

"It's not shit, and I'm not a teenager, "I reminded her, leaning back on my arms casually.

"Shut the fuck up," she growled, sliding her hand down until it reached her dripping core. "If you won't do it, my own husband, then I will!"

Her fingers rummaged through her folds, trying to find her sweet spot. "Ah…no…" she murmured as her hand searched. I could tell her arousal was dying down as she desperately hunted for the one spot that would make her cum on the spot.

"You know," I started, crawling over to my desperate wife. A scowl appeared on her face, almost ruining her gorgeous features. "I've never been one for voyeurism. I'd much rather be in the spotlight," I said slyly as I grabbed her hand and pushed it aside. She grunted as my fingers danced around her sensitive skin, igniting new flames.

I pinched her clit and twisted my fingers a few times, hitting her favorite spot every time. She moaned, arching her back on the carpet, only increasing its distressed state.

I pushed in harder, hoping she would just cum already. I finally got my wish, her pussy clamping down around my fingers. She writhed under my touch, her body responding to the stimulant perfectly.

"Ugh…CARLISLE!" she cried loudly. She had obviously completely forgotten we were in a public place, but then again so had I.

Her breathing steadied as her high fell. "That was marvelous…" she said quietly, her hands folded over her chest delicately.

"Mhhmm," I agreed, pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and beckoning as I attacked them. Her moans were almost inaudible compared to what she had been doing just minutes before. She nipped at my bottom lip gently, smiling slightly when I growled.

"I love you," she said, burying her face in my neck. "I don't say it enough, but I really do."

"I know you do, you don't have to say it. You just showed it," I assured her, nuzzling her cheek.

"Do you love me too?"

"More than anything in this world."

"Even more than sex?" she asked, truly curious.

"Well, I do love sex…" I said, tapping my chin in a mocking way.

She slapped me playfully, "Carlisle!"

I kissed her neck, right on the scar I had left so long ago, "I love you much more than sex, though sex with you is pretty great."

She giggled and licked her lips, her mid deep in thought. "I can't put my dress back on."

"What do you mean, did I rip it?" I asked, glancing at the dress in the corner. The zipper looked a bit messed up, but overall it seemed ok.

"Carlisle, I need to get cleaned up," she said, clearly embarrassed over her unusual predicament. She gestured towards her back, which was still dripping.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," I scratched the back of my head, my brain trying to figure out a suitable way to handle the situation.

Esme twitched uncomfortably, her eyes roaming over the ruined carpet. "You'll have to give them some money," she said, running a hand over the dark print of her back.

"Fine," I murmured, digging through my discarded trousers for my wallet. I pulled out a handful of hundreds and placed them precariously on the broken chair. "That ought to cover it."

I helped her off the floor, offering her my hand instead of picking her up. We didn't want two cum-covered vampires, one's enough.

"What are we going to do?" she asked quietly, turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"We could sop it up with all these things," I said, picking up a stray corset from the pile.

She gasped and grabbed the garment, holding it to her chest like an infant. "How could you, Carlisle! No, we will have to find some other way…" she mused, tossing the corset back to the floor. Esme rarely cares about things for more than a few seconds.

"I know!" she cried, "We'll call Rosalie, and have her bring something!"

"Where's your phone?" I asked, hoping my question didn't foil her plans.

Her face fell, and I knew it had. "In my purse, which is with Rose. What about yours?"

I raced over to my pants, searching the pockets for my phone. I pulled it out, inspecting the little wad of tattered wires and cracked plastic. "I think I got a little wild," I admitted, throwing the worthless thing in the trash, disappointed in my lack of restraint. "You'll have to peak your head around."

She placed a hand on her hip, her eyes widening. "I am not doing that, Carlisle. I rarely get embarrassed, but that, well that crosses the line."

"Well then what's your idea!" I demanded, throwing my arms into the air, desperate for a miraculous and lifesaving idea to pop into my head.

She pouted, "I don't have one."

I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming at my child like wife. "Go. Now. I'm not doing this with you today."

She glowered at me and murmured a few profanities under her breath. "Fine," she complied, walking over to the door and opening it just a crack.

"Rose," she whispered pitifully, her form shaking slightly with fear. "Rose, I need your help."

"Ma'am, do you need something? A different size, or color?" a stray worker asked, eyeing my wife's frazzled look with unsettling eyes.

"Umm, no, actually," Esme started, pulling the door shut a little more, hiding her bare body from the obnoxious employee.

"There have been a lot of noises coming from inside there, is something wrong?" the lady asked, cutting off my wife rudely.

Esme gulped. "No, of course not, everything's fine, I just need-"

"Do you want me to take some things?" the woman said, trying to peek into the dressing room to see if there were any discarded bras or panties.

"No, I'm-"

"You can just hand me what you don't want," the annoying human said, reaching for the door handle.

Esme jumped back, slamming the door and securing the lock in one swift motion. "I don't want your help, I want Rosalie! Twenty-year old girl, blonde hair, pale skin, red eyes, find her and bring her here, now!" Esme commanded through the door. The scurrying of the woman's feet echoed through the store, silencing everyone for a few seconds.

"Fucking humans," Esme murmured.

I laughed and shrugged on my shirt, buttoning it up quickly. My boxers were next, followed by my trousers and shoes. "You have a way with getting what you want, even from woman. Hey Esme?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you use your spell on me when I didn't give you your release?"

Her head shot up and our eyes locked, "you're my husband, not my slave. I don't like using it on you, even when I really want something," she scoffed, "and I really wanted that. I don't want to have sex with a zombie; I want to have sex with you, and if that means you deny my pleasure, then that's just how it is. It isn't my right to try and change that," she replied calmly, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

I nodded, "You know Essie, I could have just gotten dressed and went out there. You really didn't have to do that."

She pursed her lips, "You really shouldn't have told me that, because now you're going to get it," she warned.

"It was just too funny, I couldn't resist," I said, muffling a laugh.

She opened her mouth to say more, but the rustle of something being pushed under the door stopped us both. A bright pink towel popped its head up, offering itself to my doubtful wife.

She raced over, pulling the cloth out of its prison below the door. "Dry me off, honey," she said, tossing me the towel.

I ran it over her back, making sure she was completely clean before tossing it into the trash. "Ready to go, babe," I assured her, helping her into her red undergarments and dress.

I scooped up the remaining lingerie, suddenly remembering that she had only tried on one outfit.

"Do you want all of this, Essie? You only tried on these," I said, pulling out the blue bra and thong from the stack.

"Yes, I do. They'll make perfect additions to my collection," she said, racing over to pay.

And I couldn't wait to see her in them.

**OoOoOoO**

**Wow, I actually really love this one! It was really fun to write, so hopefully *fingers crossed* I'll have time to write another. Please write a review, I'd love to know your thoughts. What with work and all reviews are one of the few thing still pushing me, that and coffee.**

**Love y'all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I completely forgot about this scene from chapter 3, so sorry everybody! My mind was just so occupied with the dressing room scene that I totally abandoned the scene where Bella walks in on Carlisle and Esme, which is really only hinted at in the real chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**And a huge thanks to EsmeAliceRose and hinckle123! You guys keep me writing!**

**On with the show!**

**OoOoOoO**

"Come on, honey," I said, pulling my husband by his shirt collar. I slammed the door shut, not bothering with the lock. I'm sure everyone would get the message fairly quickly. "We're going to have some fun."

Carlisle chuckled behind me and pushed me off of him roughly. "You mean I'm going to have some fun," he corrected, slamming me into the wall, his hands on either side of my shoulders.

"Of course, Master," I purred, running a hand down his chest slyly. Carlisle moaned, but attempted to hide it with a cough.

"I'm not in the mood, Pet. You listen to me and you listen to me good, you will _not _cum, talk or moan without my consent, is that clear?" he asked, grabbing my face so I was forced to look him in the eye.

I nodded feverishly. I was so wet by this stage that every time he opened his mouth I could feel more wetness seep from my folds. I needed him, but I knew he was going to make me beg for it. He always does.

"Good. Now go get your collar," he ordered, moving his arms, thus setting me free. I flitted over to my closet, brushing away the everyday clothes to reveal a hidden compartment, filled to the brim with Carlisle's favorite toys.

I grabbed the pink collar quickly, relishing in the sound of the tiny bell as it rang out clearly. Carlisle stood with impatient eyes, his arms crossed.

"Let's move a little quicker next time, Pet," he ordered, swatting my bum lightly.

I whimpered and he slapped my ass harder, "What did I tell you about making sounds, Pet?"

I looked at the floor in shame and handed him the collar, my hand trembling with want and need. He shook his head, "Why aren't you undressed, Pet?"

I reflexively bit my lip and pulled my blouse over my head. I unclasped my bra, allowing it to fall to the floor and release my aching breast from their confines. Carlisle's mouth twitched as he stared at my naked top half, his eyes dark with lust.

"Continue," he said, obviously enjoying the show I was putting on for him.

I did as he commanded, tugging down my skirt and panties in one movement, tossing them into the corner aimlessly. Venom pooled in my mouth and between my legs as Carlisle walked forward, skimming his hand over my breasts, causing my nipples to harden under his gentle touch.

He clasped the collar around my neck, pushing my hair aside so he could better see what he was doing. The bell rang invitingly, reminding both of us who the submissive will always be.

"This _is _what you want, right Essie?" my husband asked, worry tinting his usual sensual tone.

My mouth opened, surprised at his question. Years and years ago I had given Carlisle my full consent when in the bedroom, as to not 'put out the flames' in the middle of a session. So much for that.

"Of course," I whispered, running a hand through his soft blonde locks. He gave me a slight nod, his eyes darkening again. I glanced down and saw how excited he was, his pants forming a distinct tent in the crotch area. It must have been extremely uncomfortable.

"In that case," he said, picking me up by the waist and tossing me onto the bed. I bounced a few times, the collar tightening around my neck at the sudden movement. Wetness seeped from my core, staining the sheets. I would get Rose to clean them later. "We'll get straight to business."

I giggled at his tone and he smiled a bit, his black eyes gleaming. "Do you think this is funny, Pet?" he asked as he strolled over to the bed, his hands in his pockets. I eyed him, intently wondering what he was hiding from me.

I sat up on my knees, and pouted, shaking my head dutifully.

"Of course not, because you're a good girl, aren't you?" he asked, climbing onto the bed, his muscles rippling beneath his shirt.

I nodded again, positioning myself in front of him. He eyed the wet sheets, a smile pulling at his lips. With our heightened senses it's fairly easy to know when someone's aroused, but even if he were human he would be able to see my need.

"You're so beautiful, so _exquisite_," he moaned, trailing his hands up my body. Was he already losing himself? It seems like we can never get through a full session as submissive and dominant, because he begins to act too _nice_. He told me he can't help it, that the aurora I put off makes him want to make me feel happy and safe. Of course many times he can fight it, he's been able to fight it for hours, but it truly just depends on the day. Sometimes he'll deny me everything and other days he'll try to coax as many orgasms as he can out of me.

I sighed, frustrated at his weak demeanor. I pushed him back so I could hover over him. His eyes widened as he noticed my scowl, "What's wrong, love?" he asked.

I clenched my teeth and growled softly, "Why can't you just go along with the game, Carlisle?" I asked desperately. I wanted this I _needed _this, and yet he can't give it to me. He _won't _give it to me. The thought sickened me. I wasn't trying to control him, I would never do that, but my power still overwhelms him, changing his actions and his thoughts. My fist pounded into his chest, the steady thuds echoing through the large room.

"Why-do-I-have-this-damn-gift?" I screamed, ending each word with a successful punch. Carlisle just laid there, his face expressionless as I assaulted him in my burst of fury. "It doesn't do me any good anyway!" I screamed, grabbing my husband's shirt collar and pulling him up into a sitting position. I tore away his clothes, leaving him bare in front of me. He made no move to stop me, obediently sitting as ripped his linens, lusting for the skin underneath. I looked up and frowned at what I saw. His eyes had gone back to a steady red, the lust melting away.

Shame filled my body as I realized what I had done to him. I gasped lightly as I saw the web of cracks on my husband's chest, thin lines of blood trailing behind the largest ones. I had hurt him. I hurt him and he won't even do anything. He didn't even try to stop me.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, please don't hit me," I squeaked, remembering the awful things Charles had done to me. The humiliation, the pain. I couldn't go through that again. I wouldn't. "Please, Carlisle," I whimpered as he moved towards me, his hands stretched outwards.

But instead of hitting me, or raping me like I thought he would, he just pulled me into a hug, his chin resting on my head gently. I could feel his venom and blood trickling down my breasts and stomach as his arms pulled me closer. "I would never, not in million years, _hit _you, Essie. Unless of course you wanted it," he said, waggling his eyebrows. A laughed bubbled through my throat, surprising both him and me.

"I'm sorry I didn't make you happy. Can I make it up to you?" he asked, kissing my cheek softly.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't notice the stream of venom pooling on the comforter. I shifted my legs awkwardly, trying to hide it to the best of my ability.

"Slow and easy, Essie," he cooed, making me squirm. He stuck a finger in my mouth, twirling it around my tongue, his skin soaking up my venom easily. He hissed slightly and pulled it out.

"What are you-" I started, but he answered my question before I could get it out, his venom drenched finger rubbing at the open wounds, sealing them almost instantly.

"You break me, you heal me," he said, pushing me down onto the bed, my back arching with need. "It's an endless cycle," he whispered before thrusting in to my heat. I cried out, grabbing at his skin and snapping my teeth. His thrusts weren't needy, no quite the contrary. They were loving and slow, and very erotic. He would fill me, and then pull out, careful not to push too hard or become too rough. "I'm not _fucking _you, Essie, I'm _making love _to you," he reminded me as he massaged my breasts with gentle hands.

Somehow, along the way, the thin curtains around our bed were closed, making our moment even more intimate. The sheer red cloth did little in the ways of hiding us from the outside world, but it seemed to put both of us in a different state of mind. This was our paradise, our nirvana, our _home. _I live for Carlisle and he lives for me, without each other we would be nothing.

Carlisle grunted as I ran my hands around his neck, kissing his lips tentatively. "I love you," I moaned, as he hit my g-spot again and again. Sometimes it seems like he doesn't even care about his own pleasure, just mine. His hands danced over my hips, casting a fire against my century-old skin.

"Love…ughh…you too," he groaned, holding onto my waist with both hands.

"Mhmm…ahh…" I moaned loudly as one of my hands traveled south to meet my clit. I flicked and tugged at the little bundle of nerves, my stomach telling me that my orgasm's mere seconds away.

And then Bella flies through the door, sputtering barely coherent cries about 'red eyes' and 'killing'.

_What the hell is wrong with her now? _ I thought as I got farther and farther from the edge I had been so ready to fall off of.

A snarl ripped through my husband as he pushed off me, his eyes locking with my least favorite member of our clan.

"Can't you see were busy?" he screamed, obviously too angry too care about his decency.

A smile traced my lips as Bella stared at my husband, clearly surprised by his size. I'm sure she is, after all Edward's a seventeen year old _boy_ while Carlisle's a twenty-three year old _man. _It must be awful to be stuck with the little bronze-haired kid for eternity. What a drab.

"Leave, NOW!" Carlisle screamed, sitting up at the end of the bed, his hands balled into fists.

I didn't move, my disappointment over missing my release paralyzing me completely. Carlisle glanced over his shoulder and upon noticing my distressed state he pushed my knees together, his face grim. I knew he was close too, and just as angry.

Bella raised a hand over her eyes, shielding us from her sharp gaze. Yea, she does that _after _she stares at us for thirty seconds. Bitch.

"I-I can see that," she stuttered, "but I really need to talk with you both. I think the rest of the family is trying to pull some sort of prank, and if you're in on it too fine, but I just want you guys to tell me that this _is _a joke_._ Please. I really didn't mean to interrupt, but do you really think this is the time to be…you know…" she said lamely, her hand still hiding her eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Carlisle cried, causing Bella to shrink back a bit.

"I-I-I just thought-"she started, but I cut her off, sick of her sudden and annoying appearances.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I shrieked, throwing my arms up theatrically. "First you go into my room and touch my stuff and now you're ripping open our bedroom door while we're trying to have sex! Get out! Now!" I ordered, pointing to the door.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before running to the door and out of the house, her footsteps the only memory of her ever being there. That and my lack of pleasure.

"What a fucking bitch," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. "She's such an air head. For God's sake, I think a human could have heard us from a mile away."

Carlisle crawled back over to me, propping himself up with an elbow. "You'll make her pay for it, won't you Essie?" my husband asked, his tone almost excited.

I leaned back into our array of pillows, my hands tugging at my nipples in search of any pleasure. "Mmmhm…of course she'll pay," I promised him.

He slid closer so our hips were touching. His body felt cool against mine as he trailed a line of kisses from my neck all the way down to my pussy, his tongue playing with the soft curls there. I moaned and bucked my hips, urging him to go further.

He laughed and slid into me, his length taking up all available space. He licked across my skin, his fingers getting tangled caramel locks. He pulled at them, forcing another cry of ecstasy to escape me.

He pumped in and out, his rhythm perfect as always. I palmed my breasts, hoping a release would come sooner because of it. He flicked my clit a couple times, whispering dirty nothings in my ear as he did. The pleasure grew, engulfing me entirely and rendering me wordless as my walls clamped down around Carlisle, my screams choked and hoarse.

"Ah-ah-a-CARLLIISLE!" my screams shook the glass, the panes quivering in their metal restraints.

"That's it, baby," he encouraged, "umph…oh God, not going to- ESME!" he cried, his seed pouring into my womb. I yelped at the feeling, but didn't pull back. No, it felt too good to move. So instead I leaned back, savoring the look on Carlisle's face. He was content, I was content. And although I know it won't last forever, at this very moment we are both completely and utterly _happy._

**OoOoOoO**

**I know it's short, but I hoped you liked it! I really want to know what you thought, and if you are enjoying this story please review so I can thank you for reading.**

**Love yall'**


End file.
